Caesar Ludlow
Caesar Ludlow was a main character in Route to All Evil. He was the Governor of New York City before the outbreak and went on to lead the New York Quarantine. He served as the primary antagonist and the hidden antagonist in the second season, as well as the primary antagonist in the third season. Pre-Apocalypse Caesar Ludlow was the Governor of New York City before the apocalypse began. He worked closely with and trusted his secretary Ben Reynolds dearly. Caesar eventually met an ambitious police officer by the name of Dexter Davenport. The two became very good friends, so much so to the extent that Caesar had Dexter promoted to Chief of Police using his connections. When The Rasta's first rose to power and started influencing gang culture around the city, Caesar and his newly instated Chief of Police were out to tackle them. This led to the FBI being enlisted to help deal with the problem. Caesar met both the FBI executive Leonard Charles and his top third class agent Xavier Woods in the process. Post-Apocalypse When the apocalypse started, Caesar had word sent out as far and wide around New York as possible that he was now leading the New York Quarantine, a place offering not only a sanctuary - but, according to it's motto: "a better life for all". This was an immediate success, with survivors from all around New York swarming in. This included families, couples and lone survivors. The place was well populated, and had a sense of community within it. The start of an operating economy was put in place, and businesses were starting to open. Caesar worked closely with Ben Reynolds and Dexter Davenport to ensure the community was the best and the safest it could be. He had his own militia formed out of volunteers from within the community. Weaponry was provided by the armoury that used to provide for the police, and the Quarantine's new found allies, the FBI. Caesar and Leonard had a very rocky relationship, constantly duelling in a passive-aggressive way for leadership. Though they got along, and Leonard had no interest or crave for power unlike Caesar. Ludlow had the people rallied behind him, and knowing that he now had his own militia, he was keen to expand out and begin dominating New York to ensure he was the king of his own society. Branching out, Ludlow himself would go to the new communities with just a few men, confident in his way with words and the promises he was able to make those he met. This led to many alliances being made, including one with New York politician Jonathan Costell, who ended up becoming a very unlikely ally to the Quarantine with his own group. While Dexter was out looking for new groups, he came across the castle, led by Robert Lancaster and his two brothers, Stephen and Gethin. The castle became distant allies on the outskirts of New York to the Quarantine, trading ammo back and forth and having Gethin take a seat on the council. Sean Madden, former young and ambitious military drill sergeant was found with a group of soldiers in the city. Madden was taken in under Caesar's wing and given full charge of the militia. This gave Caesar his own loyalist on command. Finally, the Quarantine allied with businessman Devon Berkley, who had his own group of survivors at the airport. Devon was easily manipulated, and bought into Caesar's power and charm quickly, leading to him having plenty of fuel at the Quarantine's disposal. Over time the Quarantine continued to expand, constantly branching out to new groups and having it's militia grow stronger by the day. Eventually however, they came into a battle for New York territories with The Rasta's, more importantly Manji Fayard, leading to many casualties on both sides. Season 2 "Three Days On" Caesar Ludlow’s convoy arrives at Gerald Haydren’s gun store. Ludlow introduces himself to Gerald Haydren and explains his interest in starting trade between Gerald and the Quarantine. Caesar asks Gerald what happened to the Rasta gang and Gerald reveals to Ludlow that he was part of their downfall. Curious of this, Ludlow asks who else helped him partake in the fight. Gerald shows Ludlow the shopping centre on a map. Ludlow rewards Gerald for helping hurt the Rasta’s and rewards him with a weeks worth of food to bring a smooth start to their arrangement. Before leaving, Gerald explains to Ludlow how Victor Price dies, and the two agree that they believe they will have a thriving trade system. Ludlow gets back into his car and leaves. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Caesar Ludlow has killed: * Robert Lancaster * Frank * Rylee * Zane * Jonathan Costell * Around 30 unnamed allies of the Quarantine * Around 70 unnamed members of the Castle (caused) Appearances Season 2 * Episode 01 - Three Days On * Episode 02 - Three Steps Ahead * Episode 03 - Confession * Episode 04 - Half the Fulfilment * Episode 05 - All Point Bulletin * Episode 06 - Mortality Hurts * Episode 07 - Reconcile * Episode 08 - From Dusk Until Dawn * Episode 09 - The Final High * Episode 10 - Among the Sheep Season 3 * Episode 01 - A Path Divided * Episode 03 - The Right Path * Episode 05 - End of the Line * Episode 07 - Dearly Departed * Episode 08 - Besieged * Episode 09 - No Hope * Episode 10 - A Better Life